


Devoid of Feeling

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Creepy Sebastian Shaw, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Paralysis, Sebastian Shaw Being an Asshole, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, Tetraplegic Charles Xavier, Underage Charles Xavier, Underage Rape/Non-con, Warning for Sebastian Shaw, Young Charles Xavier, non-consensual anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone at the institute knows Sebastian Shaw paralyzed Charles Xavier. No one knows what else passes between them.
Relationships: Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	Devoid of Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosaur/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [nosaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosaur/pseuds/nosaur) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> Please heed the warnings. This is Shaw being an utter bastard.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> _Charles wants to die. Shaw doesn’t like that. He owes him his life and not to mention, a dead toy is no fun to play with._

“Kill me,” Charles whispered, looking up at Shaw from the prison of his bed, hating the note of pleading that crept into his voice.

Shaw’s gaze raked over him, proprietary and possessive, and he cupped his hand under Charles’ chin, his grip steel-in-velvet. “Now why would I do that, my boy?”

Charles glared up at him. “You know exactly why.” _And I’m not your boy._

“Because of your hands?” It wasn’t really a question.

Charles continued to glare but said nothing, though his thoughts were screaming. _It wasn’t enough that you took my legs? Now you've taken my hands as well._ He knew Shaw couldn't hear him; the anti-telepathy device was affixed firmly on his head.

“Charles. Charles. Charles. Your power is of the mind, not of the body. All I’ve done is free you to reach your full potential.”

“By paralyzing me? Leaving me helpless?” He raised one arm, practically flinging his drooping hand toward Shaw.

Shaw caught his arm, returned it to his side, and Charles was too physically weak to pull it away. “Many would enjoy being waited on hand and foot.”

“Those who have never had their freedom stolen from them,” Charles retorted.

“I have given you everything you need. You are well cared for.” Shaw kissed him, hard, almost savage, then caressed his throat, let his hand drift downward. Charles felt it cross his collarbone, but only his eyes allowed him to track its progress down to the center of his chest. “You owe me.”

Charkes knew what payment Shaw would demand, and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do to stop it. He could no longer resist physically, and besides, any attempt at resistance would only have Shaw threatening to do to Raven what he was about to do to Charles, and Charles would do _anything_ to keep her safe.

Shaw's hand slid lower, pausing just above Charles' groin. "The experiment has been a success. I admit I miss feeling you struggle against me, but not nearly enough to regret my choice."

His choice. To paralyze Charles not once but twice. Charles could only watch helplessly as Shaw yanked back the covers to display his near-nude body.

"Lovely." Shaw gripped the waistband of Charles' boxers with both hands, used a small flash of kinetic energy to rip the fabric away, then moved to unzip his trousers. His cock was already half-hard, and he stroked it impatiently, greasing it with lube from a small tube in his pocket.

He didn't bother prepping Charles much — he maintained it was a waste of time since Charles wouldn't feel anything anyway. He did just the bare minimum necessary to avoid inflicting lasting damage to his favorite toy.

He climbed onto the bed and lifted Charles' limp legs, hooking them over his shoulders before slamming his cock home.

Charles would have closed his eyes, but Shaw didn't like that. He could, however, disengage his mind, dissociating himself from the reality of Shaw, flushed and sweating, looming over him, pounding into him like he was a living sex doll.

Shaw was mercifully quick this time, spasming through an orgasm, then pulling out and tucking himself away, a satisfied smile on his lips. He tossed the covers back over Charles and left without another word.

Charles could only lie there, helpless, motionless, numb in both body and spirit, and when the tears came, he could do nothing but let them fall.


End file.
